Transporter 3
Plot A ship arrives, carrying toxic chemicals that have killed two of its crew members. Frank Martin and Inspector Tarconi fish in the Marseilles when Tarconi receives a call about a black Audi A8 that speeds past French customs and evades the police in a car chase. While Tarconi returns to headquarters to give Frank's alibi, in Odessa, Ukraine, the Environmental Agency Minister (Leonid Tomilenko) receives a threat from Ecocorp boss Jonas Johnson to reopen business negotiations. At night, the Audi crashes into Frank's home, with a wounded transporter, Malcolm Manville, whom Frank had referred when he declined a previous job. As paramedics take away Malcolm, Frank discovers in the backseat a woman who warns him not to take her from the car; she shows him a metal bracelet she and Malcolm have been wearing. Frank rushes outside, but the ambulance explodes. He is knocked out by a henchman. Ordered by Johnson at gunpoint, and wearing an explosive bracelet, Frank must take a package and the woman, Valentina, to Budapest. Tomilenko negotiates to postpone signing Ecocorp's agreement that would allow the ships with the chemicals into his country. While Tarconi researches into Johnson's motivations, Frank goes off-course, visiting a garage to try to deal with the bracelet, but as he fends off Johnson's men, his mechanic friend Otto cannot disarm the device on the car. At Budapest, Johnson tells Frank that he's fired (like Donald Trump); one of Johnson's men steals the Audi, leaving Frank to chase him down. After Frank and Johnson agree to call it even, Johnson sends him to Bucharest, but Frank and Valentina are chased by a black Mercedes Benz-E-Class are driven by Tomilenko's agents. After opening the package in the trunk, Frank realizes Valentina is the real package; she seduces Frank by holding his car keys. Valentina, who is revealed to be Tomilenko's daughter, explains that she was drugged in Ibiza and was transported by Malcolm. Johnson redirects him to Odessa, where he and his men surround them on a bridge. Although Valentina is delivered to Johnson and her bracelet removed, Johnson's men shoot at Frank's car. Frank drives off the bridge into the lake and barely survives. Aboard the train, Johnson lets Tomilenko talk to Valentine and gives him 15 minutes to sign. After Tarconi and the Ukrainian police retrieve the Audi, Frank continues his chase and jumps the car on top of the train. He takes out Johnson's men but cannot touch Johnson because he is too far from his car. After Johnson separates the train cabs, Frank jumps his car into the cab, and beats Johnson, strapping him with the bracelet and sending his car into reverse. Upon hearing from Tarconi that Valentina is safe, Tomilenko tears up the Ecocorp contracts before heading for his business conference. The cargo ships are raided by police and sent away from Ukrainian shores. Frank and Tarconi return to fishing in Marseilles, but Valentina suggests they eat out instead. Cast * Jason Statham as Frank Martin * Natalya Rudakova as Valentina Tomilenko * Robert Knepper as Jonas Johnson * François Berléand as Inspector Tarconi * Jeroen Krabbé as Leonid Tomilenko * David Atrakchi as Malcolm Manville * Eriq Ebouaney as Ice * Yann Sundberg as Flag * Silvio Simac as Mighty Joe * Timo Dierkes as Otto * Paul Barrett as Boat Captain * Farid Elouardi as Yuri * Semmy Schilt as Big One * David Kammenos as Market Driver Category:Films